The curse i was gifted with
by Mrs.Lautner97
Summary: Isabella has always been 'special' when all she wanted was to have friends and be 'normal'. Bella's gifts get out of control and she ends up killing Renee. Bella wats to die to put right what she has done wrong. Is it her time to die or does fate have another option in store? rubbish summery, please read x
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

Bella's P.O.V: Burning building

I ran out of the blazing building, the smoke burning through my body like a deadly poison, I couldn't breathe. I ran and ran until my legs could take no more. I didn't really know why I was running, but why not? It's not like I have a home or even a family anymore. Now I am alone in the world. But not for long. No. I WOULD see my mother again. I WOULD see her smile and watch as the wind blows her chestnut hair around her heart shaped face. I would see her again because I would die to.

We would meet in the afterlife or Heaven, whatever you wanted to call it. With that thought in mind I dragged my aching body off of the dirt road and walked into the desert. Blinking rapidly as the tears ran down from my eyes onto my cheeks I tried to clear my vision. My efforts were fruitless as I stumbled over an uprooted tree. Sitting on the sand covered floor, I finally let the grief overtake my body. Heartbreaking sobs broke through my chest as I though of my mother burning in that building, our home. I don't know how long I have been sat here but eventually the sun turned into a moon and I found myself sat under the stars.

* * *

AN: I know this is really really really short but it was just a taster. please review for the next chapter x


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

Bella's P.O.V: Devil in disguise

When I woke up all I felt was numb. I had cried so much the night before that I had physically and emotionally worn myself out. There was no point to life anymore. I didn't feel the pain or the grief. I didn't feel the sadness that comes with loosing a loved one. I didn't know how to feel anymore.

I am now a shell of the person I once was. I used to be so happy, bubbly. Nothing could ever bring me down from my high. But now. Nothing. I cant even bring myself to cry for my loss. I didn't even feel the guilt. It was all my fault and yet, I feel nothing. I didn't mean for her to die. Hell, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just momentarily lost it. I was so angry, so confused, that I let my emotions get the better of me. And now because of my lapse in control, my mother, no. I mean Renee, is dead.

I stare down at my hands in disgust. I'm a killer, a murderer, a sin that plagues this earth. I don't deserve to live, not after what I have done. Does god hate me? Is that it? Is he punishing me? If so then why did he curse me with this gift in the first place? Why did he make me 'special'? I've never been very religious but I cant come up with any explanation as to why am I am who I am. I didn't ask for this. I don't want this, this curse. I don't want to be the devil in disguise. I want to be normal. I guess that's to much to ask.

As I look around all I see is brown. Everything is so dry and so dead here. In the warm Arizona desert. It fits my mood perfectly. I look up to see a cloudless sky. The sun is out and it's shining down on me making a layer of sweat form on my skin. After looking back in the direction I once called home, I turn towards the great stretch of sand and begin my journey.

I could kill myself. End this. But I can't. I'm too much of a coward. So instead I will walk. I will walk until I can no longer walk because of dehydration. I will walk until I fear my legs will fall off. I will walk until a herd of hungry coyotes comes and eats me. I will walk to my death.

* * *

AN: REVIEW! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Any noticeable scenes and characters where created by her, this is just how I thought twilight should have happened. Please read, Hope you like it.**

JACOB'S P.O.V: I really must be loosing it.

I woke up in a cold sweat clutching my chest. I don't know why but I keep having the same nightmare over and over again about a girl I have never seen before and one I probably never will. After all she's just a figment of my imagination. isn't she? Of course she is. No human can be that beautiful. What am I talking about? I'm seven years old and I'm calling this imaginary girl beautiful? I must be loosing it. With that thought still in my mind, I role over and swing my feet off of the side of my bed. I soon find my slippers. I rub the sleep from my eyes and head to the kitchen.

'Good morning son' my father, Billy, greets me as I enter the kitchen. I nod to him before grabbing a bowl of cereal. He stares at me for a moment before wheeling himself into the living room. Billy, my father, is in a wheelchair. It happened a few years ago. We were going to the park, in the car, and my mom and dad were arguing. They were shouting at each other and then my father took his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at my mother and the next thing I know we are flying through the air. When the car finally landed we started spinning over and over until we smacked into a tall tree. I still remember it all so clearly.

_Flashback_

'_I think we should leave' my mother, Sarah, shouted at my father. My father laughed humorously. I watched the interaction with wide eyes. I have never seen my parents fight before. And it was shocking to say the least. My mother looked at my father with so much hate that it knocked the breath right out of me. My mother never shouted. Never. She must be really mad. Why would she want to leave? I thought she liked it here? After all she did grow up here and has lived here all her life. _

'_leave?' my father questions._

'_and go where?' he asks her in a disbelieving voice. _

'_anywhere but here' my mother screams back at him._

'_you know why we can't' my father says while looking at me in the rear view mirror. Why does he look at me when he says this? What do I have to do with this? In that one second he chose to look at me through the mirror, the car started flying through the air. My mother screamed. The car lands with a jolt. We flip over and over several times until finally we stop. Everything is silent. _

_I look around me and I can tell that the car is on it's side. I look to the front of the car. The windscreen is smashed and is sticking out of my parents faces. My father groans and then opens his eyes. His eyes lock with my fear filled ones._

'_Jake are you okay? Can you move?' my father asks me. Concern evident on his face. His eyebrows are pulled together. _

'_I'm fine' I reply shakily. _

_My father clears his throat. 'I need you to crawl out of the window okay Jacob? Be careful. When your out I need you to run along the road until you get help okay? Please hurry son.'_

_I carefully take my seatbelt off and stand up to my full height. I grab hold of the door window that is now directly above me. I pull myself up and out. I'm now sitting on the top of the car, well the side but it's still the top.(_AN: sorry if that confused you. I dint know how to explain it. The car is on it's side and he's just pulled himself out of the door window. So now he is standing on the top of the car)_ I gracefully slide down the car. Once my feet hit the road I start sprinting in a random direction. I don't exactly know where we are because usually we walk to the park so I'm just going to run in a random direction until I find someone that can help._

_I can no longer see the car behind me. I push myself further. I will my legs to make me faster. I pump my arms back and forth back and forth to make me run faster. I see a car in the distance. I start waving my hands above my head wildly. Help is on it's way._

When I had finished my cereal I put my bowl in the sink. It would get cleaned later. I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 7:00am. I need to get ready for school.

* * *

AN: I know this chapter doesn't really have much to do with Bella but i thought that i should just add a bit of background to him. then next chapter will have more Bella. review for next chapter! xoxo


End file.
